They Don't Know
by Red Shade43
Summary: Imagine growing up around metas, them getting stronger each day, but you're held back by human limitations. Imagine feeling alone, but looking happy to make everyone feel better. Tou get used to it, but when someone new comes along, someone like you, you start to remember. And you don't want them to feel the same way you did. Traught. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I NO OWN**

**Hey, this is the beginning of my two-shot! You can decide if it's RobArt or just friend to friend.**

**REMINDER**

**This is set about three years later from the first season, so Robin is becoming more serious and the Team is a little different, so expect OOC-ness**

**There is no Rocket or Zatanna because I can't work with them.**

* * *

**NO POV**

They were on a mission. This time a few of the Injustice League members (Wotan, Ultra-Humanite, Count Vertigo, and Poison Ivy) had decided to make an Army by kidnapping young children ages five to eleven. They were still in their collecting stages and they were currently somewhere over Florida in a magically (Via Wotan) invisible aircraft the size of the Watchtower.

Currently, the Team had just snuck inside through one of the boarding docks and are figuring out where the kids were being held.

"Got it." Robin said mentally as he stood up. They began running towards the center of the ship.

"Turn right" The Boy Wonder said directed through the mind link. They did as he said and came to yet another hallway.

"How much longer?" Artemis asked. They had been running for about ten minutes and turning most of the way. The others didn't seem very affected, but she was getting a little tired from the non-stop running**(1). **

"Not much longer" Robin replied.

"How many rooms need to be evacuated?" Aqualad asked.

"About 125, but each room carries about five to seven kids."

"And the escape pods?"

"They have 200 that carry six each. While you guys evacuate the rooms, I can send the coordinates to The general cities that the kids are from."

"Great, I'll get a head start." Kid Flash said before zooming ahead. He only passed one hallway before face-planting the floor.

"Ow" He groaned before turning to see what tripped him. He looked up to see the four Injustice League members standing about five feet away. Ivy had tripped him over with a vine and was now letting it snake towards him.

"Well, that was expected." Ivy said as the vine grabbed Kid's ankle and brought him above the ground. KF squirmed and kicked to try and get it off, but it only got tighter.

"What? Do you want to leave?" Ivy asked, trying to seduce Kid so she could either poison or use the kiss of death on him. It worked a little, because he squirmed less and barely even tried kicking.

"That's it, just calm down." She said, now touching his face. Kiss of death it was because her face was getting closer to his.

"KF!" Robin shouted (Not using the mind link) as he threw two bird-a-rangs. One hit Ivy's hand while the other sliced the vine holding up Kid.

"OW!" He yelled, momentarily glaring at his friend while holding his head before running next to him.

"Really?"

"Oh, sorry for not warning you to stop staring at Ivy and watch out for my bird-a-rang." Robin replied quickly as he began hacking into the system and sending the coordinates the a few major cities before looking up to all the fighting.

Aqualad was fighting Wotan, Kid Flash was try to get revenge on Ivy, Superboy was battling Ultra-Humanite, was fighting Count Vertigo, and Artemis was standing behind him, ready for anything to go wrong.

"Artemis, I'm going to release the kids doors and I need you to get them all down that hall and wait by the escape pods. I'll follow behind in a few minutes." Robin said. Artemis nodded and Robin repeated the plan on the mind link and told the others to keep the bad guys away.

"Opening the doors... Now!" He said before he pushed a button that opened all the kid's rooms. After a few seconds, a couple of kids poked their heads out the doors and saw what was happening.

"Go!" Artemis shouted at them. They looked confused and didn't move much.

"Down the hallway!" She pointed down the hallway and the kids began to understand. They all ran out of their rooms and down the halls.

"No!" Ivy yelled as she flung Kid into the wall, causing him to pass out. She shot a vine at a girl, and the others didn't seem to notice due to their own fights. Robin did notice and began to run for the girl, but he knew he wouldn't make it in time. Right before it drove through the girl, Artemis jumped in front of her, trying to grab it but the thorns still cut her hand. She winced as she broke the vine by slicing it with one of her arrows. Right after, KF woke up and tackled Ivy to the ground, successfully knocking her out.

Artemis saw that most of the kids were at a safe distance from the battle but the girl, who was stuck in place in fear. Artemis picked her up and ran down to the rest of the kids, her hand bleeding the whole way.

Robin was only shocked for a second before thinking.

"_She said that she was getting tired from running that distance, and then she gets a few deep cuts in one of her hands, yet she still carries a girl to safety_"He smirked and went to go catch up.

**AFTER THE FIGHT**

**ROBIN POV**

"Okay, I want everyone to go to the pods that say their city's name!" I yelled a few times until they got a basic layout of who lived where. It took about twenty minuets to sort them into groups of seven and get to their own city. Right after they sent the kids, they went back to the bio-ship and called the League to get the villains.

"Where did you get the cuts, Artemis?" asked.

"Ivy shot a vine at a little girl and I grabbed it, but it had thorns on it." Artemis shrugged.

"Wow, on my home planet we don't use physical contact like that!" Megan said.

"Yeah, she is special." Wally said with a smile.

Artemis looked down with a smile and I just stared out the window with a frown.

"Oh, and everyone's sleeping at the Cave tonight, right?" Megan asked. There were a series of yeahs and a yes and a grunt.

"Okay then, I guess we can just go back to the Cave and-"

But I had stopped listening around there. I was thinking about what Wally said to Artemis.

_'She is special.'_

I needed to talk to her. And I knew just the time

* * *

**That was more OOC that I expected, but whatever! Yeah, this probably the time when Dick becomes Nightwing, so that's the main reason for his OOc-ness. Also, I haven't watched the show in awhile. So onto Part Two!**


	2. Chapter 2

** DISCLAIMER: Nerp. No own.**

**Okay, so I guess this is now a Traught story, because everyone wants it to be. This is the main and last part of the story.**

* * *

**ROBIN POV**

When we got back to the Cave, we went to go to our rooms (They were there for us to stay at if anything went wrong in our cities and we couldn't live there) and got used to it by sitting down on our beds and doing things on our phones to pass the time, until Megan called us over for dinner. This night, we were going to first eat some curry (Megan wanted to try it out) Then have a paintball fight, then go mountain climbing in the dark, and finally watch a movie.

"Okay, so now we have a paintball war?" Wally asked. Megan smiled and nodded.

"I think that this nice piece of woods and another piece of the beach will be perfect. I randomly selected the players into three groups of two, which are me and Kaldur, Superboy and Wally, and Robin and Artemis." She said. I turned to Artemis.

"So, we're on a team together. Cool." She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, the only two non-metas against two teams of them. This will go nicely." She said sarcastically, looking away. I frowned a little. I remember feeling the same way as a kid whenever I was on my first world crisis mission with the League. Whenever I started to fight one of the goons, one of the League members would come by and knock him out the second it looked like I was losing, even though I was fine. It got to the point where I just hid in the rafters where no one would see me, no one would help me, but I could just throw bird-a-rangs at all of them.

I felt useless.

Whenever Megan turned back to us, I put on my usual smile and acted natural.

"Okay, everyone get ready!" he said. We all went back to our rooms to change. It was winter, so it was okay to use the bulky snow suites, but I didn't. Instead, I went for my black bullet proof long sleeve with my motorcycle jacket over it. Then, I put on bullet proof pants with the same motorcycle tights and my dark googles that had night vision, but had a really dark shade to them. I finally put on fingerless black training gloves and combat boots.

I walked back to the debriefing rooms and saw that Artemis was wearing a green jacket with black tights and combat boots. She had on clear googles with a hint of green.

"Here are your guns." Megan said. They were all black AK-47 like paintball gun, but everyone's grip was a different color. Mine was light red, Artemis's was dark green, Megan's was neon green, Connor has a dark red, Wally had orange, and Kaldur had dark blue. They had a hatch that fit probably about fifty paintballs that were already filled to the brim.

"What about the rules?" Artemis asked. Megan's went a little wider then usual.

"Oh, I guess I forgot about researching that. Robin, do you know anything about this?" She asked, looking hopeful. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Yeah, the basic rules are no shooting anyone closer than from me to..." I looked around the room before deciding. "From me to Kaldur, which is about twelve feet." Everyone nodded as they looked at the distance.

"Also, if you're shot, put your gun over your head and go sit on that boulder by the door that leads from the beach to the cave. If you see your gun leaking, come back to the Cave and switch out you gun with your replacement." Everyone nodded and walked outside.

"So now, I guess we get territory. Shoot a tree to mark it or something to say that you're inside someone's territory or something." I said. Everyone nodded and ran off in different directions with their teammate. Me and Artemis went into the edge of the woods and shot a few trees. We found a place that the grass was up to our waists.

"I have an idea." She said. She crept into the woods and I followed close behind. We collected a lot of branches and twigs. The smaller and drier twigs we scattered around the edge of the field (which was about 12 meters) then we made a small overhead shelter with the branches in a huge drop that we fell into that was steep on one side and sloped on the other side. The surprising thing was that the grass was about the same height as the rest of the grass here, even though it was up at our eyes.

Our shelter was up to our waists and big enough for us to fit up to our ankles with about two inches of room from each other. We sat their listening to the distant sounds of gunfire for about twenty minutes.

"So..." I said, getting bored.

"What?" She asked, turning her head to me. I shrugged.

"Just wondering if you were bored too." I said, smirking at her. She gave a short laugh.

"No kidding. I'm starting to wonder if they're going to come here or not. Not that not having them near is a bad thing. We'd get shot within seconds." She said. She frowned at the ceiling. "I mean, they have power, right?"

I frowned with her, though it was for a different reason.

"Look,-" I started, but she put her hand over my mouth. I looked at her and she had a finger over her mouth.

_Crack crack_

"Supey, do you have to step so loud?"

My eyes widened and I tightened my grip around my gun before silently creeping out from behind the shelter and peeked over the grass. They were coming our way, towards the steep side. I signaled Artemis to follow me. We army crawled to the other side of the field and behind a bush right as a crash was heard as Conner and KF fell onto our shelter.

We began shooting and hit Connor, but Wally zoomed to the side and began shooting at us. He almost hit Artemis, so we quickly ran back. I looked behind us and saw that KF was gaining on us.

"I'll cover you" I said before jumping up and catching the nearest branch before swing up.

"Wait, what?" She yelled-whispered. She turned and saw KF gaining on her and shot, which he dodged. I stuck up in the tree until the right moment to shoot. I smirked but right before I shot, I noticed how KF was a foot behind Artemis and leveling his gun at her head.

_'Too close!' _

Without thinking, I swooped down and pushed Artemis out of the way just before he shot. Because of my height difference, he hit the most inconvenient area of my head.

The temple.

I fell to the ground, my vision fuzzy because, of course, he HAD to shoot three pellets. I felt a little blood leaking from the small wound. My head was throbbing painfully from just HAPPENING to have my head hit a root (that wasn't very small, mind you) and bleeding from that side. Also, my right arm hit the tree root, too, though less painfully because of the protection layers. The chilly air annoyed my breathing, so you couldn't say that I was in the most comfortable position.

"You idiot, you're supposed to be five meters away!" I heard Artemis yell at Wally. Through my now tunnel vision, I saw Wally drop his gun and go down to check me.

"He's bleeding!" Wally exclaimed. The idiot poked my wound and I feebly swatted at him with an annoyed moan.

"You shot his temple!" Artemis said angrily. Wally grabbed my arm and slung it over his should, pulling me up. I looked down to see that my gun spilled it's components.

"Wally" I muttered.

"What? Yeah, I'm right here."

"What about the others?"

"I got them out." He said smuggly.

I smacked his forehead and my hand slipped off his face. He crossed his eyes to see what I squished on his face.

A red paintball.

"We win" I said, and then darkness came over my vision and I passed out.

**ARTEMIS POV**

I snickered at Wally as he sighed. That would be the last thing the little troll would say before passing out. We hurried back to the rock to see the rest of the Team waiting for the outcome. When they saw us, they looked confused before rushing over to us.

"What happened?" Kaldur asked. I glared at Wally before answering.

"Kid Idiot over there broke rule number one and shot Rob three time in the temple about a foot away." I said. The others gave him a 'really?' look before going back into the Cave. I tried to follow Wally into the Medbay room, but he said that he would need to take off Rob's googles, and that I couldn't see his eyes. I sat down with a huff next to the door, and about five minutes later, Wally poked his head out.

"Hey, could you go to Rob's room and grab some clothes for him. The night stuff. It should be on his bed." I closed the door and I sighed. I walked to his room and looked around. Unlike mine, which was colored a dark green and had some of my things in it, such as some lamps, posters, and random items on the floor, he had a grey neat room with only a tool box and files on his desk.

I walked to one of the files and opened it. I closed it almost immediately from the pictures of the victims from what the file was labled 'Jack the Ripper'. I ignored the pictures that set in my mind and looked over to the bed. His night clothes were just a black tee and black sweat pants. There were some sunglasses on his nightstand that I picked up, too.

As I was walking back, I bumped into Megan.

"Hey Artemis." She greeted. "Is Robin okay?"

"Yeah, only a scratch. I'm sure he's had worse." I said with a smirk. She smiled and floated back to the living room.

I walked back to the medbay and slipped the clothes in the side. Wally walked out and sat by me. It took about thirty seconds before Robin walked out, pushing up his sunglasses more.

"Hey." He waved with one hand casually. He had a band-aid on both sides of his head, but they were mostly covered in hair. We walked back into the living room where everyone was waiting.

"Okay, because Artemis and Robin won, they get to choose the movie." Megan said.

"LION KING 2!" Robin yelled. Everyone looked at him weird. "What? It's one of the best romances ever! Plus, I forgot the guy lion's name."

"SIMBA!" Wally yelled out. Robin shook his head.

"No, no, no. It was Kiara's boyfriend!" The two boys heads scrunched up as they tried to remember the name.

"Fine! Just watch the movie!" I said. The two stopped and beamed at me before looking for it. They both fist pumped the air whenever the guy lion's name was said, and afterwards everyone began dozing off. I thought I was the only one up, so at the end, I stood up from my comfy single chair to look at the others and take out the movie. It was a nice sight. Superboy was leaning against the arm of the chair with one arm around M'gann and Wally had his feet up on the couch with one falling down and landing on top of Robin, who was laying alone on the floor. I couldn't help but take three blankets out from their rooms and putting them over the four sleeping figures. I walked off and leaned my head against the wall.

"Want any company?"

I jumped at Robin's voice. It was a little more sleepy than usual. Which made him seem a little more cute. Not to mention he wrapped his cape around himself like a kid. I nodded and he plopped down next to me.

We sat there in silence for awhile. Just sitting there, alone in the dark. It was... nice.

"I saw what you did yesterday." He said. I looked at him before glancing down at my hand. The kid and saving her. I remember.

"And the funny thing is, not one of them will ever know." He said. I looked down, somewhat annoyed at the break in the silence.

"Know what?" I questioned.

"How much harder it is for the rest of us."

I looked at him in surprise.

"Everyday I see my friends get more powerful. Powerful... all of them." He was looking at the ground now. "They'll never know how tuff it is. To be the one who isn't chosen. To be so close to the spotlight, but never step in it." I crossed my arms across my chest and gripped them. I never thought for a second that he understood how I felt. I feel stupid. He's been doing this for eight years now. Next to all the metas.

"But I know." He said after a little. I loosened my grip on my arm. "I see more then anyone realizes because nobody's watching me."

"I saw you last night. I heard what Wally said to you." I looked at him. He means the special thing.

"You're not special." I looked at him with pure shock on my face. He was still looking down, but then he looked at me and smiled.

"You're extraordinary."

I felt the shock fall off my face and my face loosen. I looked at him and slowly leaned forward and kissed him. We held the kiss for about five seconds before breaking away. I laughed for a second.

"Maybe that's your power." I said. He cocked his head sideways towards me. I looked down. "Seeing, knowing." He gave a short laugh.

"Maybe it is." He linked his hand in mine and we stayed like that for the rest of the night. And for the rest of our lives, we fought alongside heroes of all different kinds.

And never once did we feel alone.

~**_THE END~_**

* * *

**_And so ends my shortest story with the longest chapter I've ever made. And If you guys want me to make more Traught stories, you can ask cause this was my first._**

**_Until then_**

**_~Shadowtail43~_**


End file.
